Stuck in summertime
by lolly.blezins
Summary: Espécie de continuação de Love's Ways. As crianças cresceram e passaram a tomar decisões piores que as dos pais. Alguns podem culpar os hormônios, mas Charlotte Malfoy e Thomas Zabini estariam presos para sempre em armações e trapaças. Para os dois, seria sempre verão: época favorita da traquinagem.
1. Prólogo - Melhores amigos para sempre

**Prólogo – Melhores amigos para sempre**

'-Tia Eliza!' – gritou a loirinha ao avistar a madrinha cruzando o pórtico da Mansão de Wiltshire.

'-Charlie, que saudade, querida' – Elizabeth Zabini abraçou-a com carinho. Era o primeiro verão em que as famílias Malfoy e Zabini tinham passado separadas desde o nascimento de Charlotte.

Serena teve missões de altíssimo risco para coordenar durante boa parte do verão, o que os impediu de passa-lo em Paris, como sempre faziam. Apesar da mudança para a Inglaterra há dez anos, os Zabini ainda mantinham um palacete de verão numa pequena ilha no sul da França.

'-E Tom? Por que ele não veio nos visitar quando vocês voltaram da França?' – inquiriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha loira.

'-Tom tem andado ocupado à procura dos materiais para Hogwarts, meu bem. Tudo que ele fez quando voltamos foi nos atormentar para ir ao Beco Diagonal quase todos os dias' – comentou a mulher, rindo.

Acompanhando Elizabeth, entraram Blaise Zabini, galanteador como sempre, e os dois filhos – Thomas e Benjamin. Blaise parou para abraçar a afilhada e seguiu a esposa para o interior da mansão. Ben, o mais novo, acenou para Charlie, que não simpatizava muito com o pequeno, e seguiu o pai.

Tom ficou para trás. Charlotte o observava com os olhos azuis arregalados de expectativas; sentira falta do amigo no verão. Ele, entretanto, fitava-a com ar superior e interrompeu-a, quando a loirinha ameaçou falar.

'-Charlie, eu estou indo para Hogwarts. Não podemos mais ser amigos nem sermos vistos juntos. Você é pirralha.'

Os olhos abriram mais, agora com espanto. Charlotte não podia acreditar. Lágrimas arderam, mas ela não se atreveria a derrubá-las. Era uma Malfoy.

'-E se eu disser isso pra sua mãe? A minha madrinha não vai gostar' – provocou, numa tentativa de superioridade.

'-Tente. Eu posso fingir bem, Charlie. E você também. Para os nossos pais, nada pode mudar.' – ele sorriu diabolicamente para uma criança de quase onze anos de idade.

O garotinho deixou-a, então, partindo em busca dos padrinhos junto com os pais.

~"~

Charlotte não podia acreditar. Não podia. Sua mente de nove anos estava a todo vapor. Ele era pior do que ela. Definitivamente pior. Talvez fosse por isso que sempre tivessem sido bons amigos. Ben era bonzinho demais, não se parecia em nada com o irmão.

Lágrimas escorriam e deixavam o rosto da garota vermelho. As lágrimas, porém, não estavam nem perto da tristeza. Chorava de raiva, de frustação. Uma Malfoy sempre conseguia o que queria. O que quer que fosse.

~"~

'-Tom, querido, onde está Charlie?' – perguntou Eliza assim que o garotinho se juntou aos demais na enorme e refinada sala de estar dos Malfoy.

'-Não estava se sentindo bem' – mentiu – 'Mas disse que já passa, Tia Serena. Daqui a pouco ela se juntará a nós.' – sorriu, inocente, fazendo com que Serena e Draco retornassem aos seus lugares e não fossem procurar pela garota.


	2. Prazer, estranho

**Capítulo I - Prazer, estranho**

'-Thomas Nathaniel Zabini – Minerva McGonagall, com mais rugas do que nunca, anunciou com a mesma voz rígida dos tempos de Serena, Draco, Eliza e Blaise.

O garotinho aproximou-se dela com o ar pomposo e sorrisinho cínico. Sentou-se no banquinho e deixou que o Chapéu Seletor fosse acomodado em sua cabeça de cabelos castanho claros.

'-_Hum_' – o chapéu comentou, dentro na cabeça de Thomas, que levou um susto ao ouvi-lo – '_garoto curioso. Ardiloso como um sonserino..._' – o garoto abriu um sorrisinho, achando que aquela tinha sido a decisão – '_Mas sua coragem é definitivamente... _GRIFINÓRIA!'

Tom empalideceu. Grifinória. Era uma enorme surpresa.

Ainda estarrecido, caminhou até a mesa da Grifinória, que explodia em palmas para os novos membros. O monitor indicou o lugar onde os primeiranistas estavam sentados e o garoto escolheu uma cadeira vaga longe dos estudantes que falavam sem parar.

'-Tom?' – um garoto mais velho disse para os outros – 'Será que teremos o próximo Lord Voldemort aqui, na Grifinória?'

Os terceiranistas e quartanistas explodiram em risos olhando para o garoto mais novo.

Era a primeira vez na vida que Thomas Zabini se sentia humilhado. Esperara tanto por Hogwarts que não deixaria estúpidos garotos mais velhos estragarem aquela glória ingênua de uma criança de onze anos.

'-É Nate' – Thomas colocou a cabeça no meio da conversa dos estudantes mais velhos – 'Thomas é um nome de família, mas todo mundo me chama de Nate. Nathaniel é meu nome de verdade' – mentiu como nenhuma criança de onze anos conseguiria.

'-Nate?' – um terceiranista perguntou retoricamente, franzindo o cenho.

Thomas concordou displicentemente. Era Nathaniel agora.

~"~

Charlotte Malfoy tinha ares de princesa ao andar calmamente pela abarrotada estação de King's Cross, acompanhada de perto dos pais. Observava tudo com curiosidade infantil, apesar de estar vestida com um sobretudo estruturado, botas de cano alto e um chapeuzinho arranjado de lado, completando o visual de _lady_ moderna com luvas de couro sintético.

As crianças que corriam em brincadeiras infantis não agradavam Charlie. A loirinha olhava-as com o desgosto típico dos Malfoy. Quando menores, ela e Thomas eram bastante serelepes, mas eram mais dados a armações e aprontações, esquemas e tramas.

Serena admirava a filha, tão parecida com Draco em tanta coisa. Charlotte carregava ainda, displicentemente, uma mala de mão de couro de dragão albino com detalhes em aço de duende e pedras preciosas enquanto o pai empurrava o carrinho contendo os demais apetrechos, inclusive o malão, feito especialmente para ela, combinando com a bolsa de mão.

'-Mamãe, você acha que eu vou conseguir passar pela parede?' – perguntou, a voz calma escondendo a insegurança infantil.

'-Claro que sim, Charlie. A mamãe, que cresceu no mundo trouxa, conseguiu de primeira. Não é difícil.' – Serena tranquilizou a filha, com uma mão nas costas dela.

'-Princesa, você é uma Malfoy. Não se esqueça disso.' – Draco relembrou, sorrindo para a filha.

'-Papai, e se eu não for para a Sonserina?' – inquiriu, temendo a atitude do pai.

'-É claro que você irá para a Sonserina, Charlie!' – respondeu, com o típico orgulho Malfoy.

'-O que o papai quis dizer é que não importa para onde você vá, querida' – Serena parou os dois e abaixou ao lado da filha – 'Sua avó era grifinória, tia Olívia foi grifinória. Você será o orgulho da Casa que te receber, seja ela qual for.' – ela acariciou os cabelos dourados da filha e sorriu, encorajando-a.

Charlie olhou para cima, para o pai, esperando, desconfiada, a reação dele.

'-Sua mãe está certa, princesa.' – Draco concordou e Charlotte finalmente sorriu.

Atravessaram entre as plataformas sem maiores problemas, mas Charlie estava cada vez mais aflita. Do outro lado da parede, na famigerada plataforma 9 ¾ , encontraram com Eliza e Blaise Zabini, acompanhados dos dois filhos.

'-Minha loirinha preferida' – Blaise sorriu de lado ao avistar a afilhada – 'Nervosa para o primeiro dia em Hogwarts?'

Charlotte correu até ele e abraçou-o.

'-Sim, tio Blaise' – disse, apavorada – 'Estou com medo de não ir para a Sonserina' – murmurou no ouvido do padrinho, de forma que só ele pudesse ouvi-la.

'-Não tenha, Charlie. Tommy foi para a Grifinória, lembra? Não muda nada, além do fato de que ele é comprovadamente mais corajoso do que eu.'- Blaise contou, cutucando-a e rindo.

Charlotte cumprimentou a madrinha e acenou para Ben, mas não se atreveu a falar com Thomas. A ida do garoto para Hogwarts tinha aberto um abismo entre eles.

'-Tommy, você pode orientar Charlie no trem e em Hogwarts, não é mesmo? Seria um gesto muito gentil.' – Eliza aconselhou-o.

'-Mãe, eu não sou mais um primeiranista. Charlie é pirralha.' – bufou e foi conversar com alguns amigos.

Charlotte ficava ofendidíssima ao ser chamada de pirralha. Logo ela, que era uma _lady_ aos onze anos.

'-Charlie é uma gatinha. Seus amigos vão gostar de conhecê-la, filhão' – Blaise sorriu para Tom, cotovelando-o de lado.

'-Zabini' – Draco cutucou-o, ferozmente.

'-Calma, draquinho, o titio não deixaria ninguém mexer com a sua princesinha.' – Blaise gargalhava frente à face purpúrea de Draco, sendo seguido por Serena.

Charlotte estava perdida em pensamentos, à deriva. Estava com medo, mas era uma Malfoy. Tinha que parecer estar confortável. A rejeição do amigo doía, mas era outro assunto no qual ela não podia pensar muito.

A garota foi pega de surpresa quando mãos seguras a puxaram para trás. Reprimiu um gritinho com as mãos enluvadas.

Harry Potter ria, agora ao seu lado.

'-Distraída, Charlie?'

'-Tio Harry! Que susto!' – declarou, rindo com uma ponta de desprezo pelo susto.

Lily Luna e Alvo Severo vinham atrás do pai, juntamente com Ginevra. James ficara pelo caminho, com os amigos da escola.

'-Charlie!' – Lily disse, abraçando a garota. A mais velha tinha três anos a mais que Charlotte, mas sempre tinham se dado bastante bem.

Alvo cumprimentou-a sorridente e disposto como sempre.

'-Charlie, você já é uma moça, por Merlin' – disse Ginevra ao abraça-la.

'-Olá, tia Ginny.' – sorriu ante à afirmação da mulher.

Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para que o expresso de Hogwarts partisse. Charlie esfregava as mãozinhas nervosamente.

'-Ei, Charlie, você vai sentar com alguém no trem?' – inquiriu Lily, repentinamente.

'-Er, não tenho nada planejado.' – retorquiu, envergonhada.

'-Você pode ir com a gente, não, Alvo?' – Lily passou a dirigir-se ao irmão. Os irmãos eram grandes amigos; tinham apenas um ano de diferença de idade – 'É bom para você se enturmar.' – Lily piscou um olho.

Charlotte concordou, eufórica por dentro. Os filhos de _Harry_ _Potter_ eram bem populares na escola pela fama do pai.

Quando a hora chegou, Charlie entrou no trem, acompanhada dos Potter, acenando para os pais. Serena não admitia, mas também estava aflita. Ela e Draco sentiriam imensa falta da garota em casa todos os dias.

E seria assim pelos sete anos seguintes. Terminando Hogwarts, então, Charlie seria adulta. Era um caminho sem volta. Serena, ao pensar em tudo que ela aprontara junto aos amigos, tudo que acontecera enquanto eles estudavam lá, teve ímpeto de entrar no trem e puxar Charlie de volta.

Não podia, porém. A garotinha tinha que vivenciar tudo aquilo. Serena sabia. Mas, como mãe, o coração apertava. O certo era não pensar muito no que viria a seguir.

Segurou o braço de Draco e deitou a cabeça no ombro do marido.

'-Ela vai se dar bem, amor...' – murmurou Draco, depositando um beijo na fronte de Serena.

'-...Porque ela é uma Malfoy?' – inquiriu a mulher.

'-Eu ia dizer que porque ela é nossa filha.'

'-Eu espero, Draco, eu espero.'

Eliza e Blaise se aproximaram com Ben, após encaminharem Tom.

'-Eles cresceram tão rápido, Serena' – Elizabeth olhou para a amiga, chorosa – 'Eu sempre tive na minha cabeça que eles seriam crianças para sempre'.

Serena sorriu para a prima – 'É a vida, Loira. Não que eu tenha gostado de colocar Charlie no Expresso.'

'-Charlie está tão linda, Serena' – balbuciou Elizabeth – 'Mas parece que ela e Tommy não estão mais se dando tão bem.'

'-Eles sempre foram bons amigos, Eliza. É uma fase. Agora que Charlie foi para Hogwarts só tende a piorar.' – elas riram, vendo, juntas, o trem partir.

~"~

'-Charlotte Alexandra Malfoy' – Minerva chamou, espantada ao ver a loirinha. Draco Malfoy tivera uma filha. Repensou no nome do meio da garota e concluiu que fora com Serena Snape, o que a deixou ainda mais chocada.

A garotinha era nada menos que neta de dois dos piores Comensais da Morte.

Charlie sentou-se displicentemente no banquinho de madeira e McGonagall levou o Chapéu Seletor até a cabecinha loira da menina, já prevendo a escolha do objeto.

Mal encostou, o Chapéu urrou '-SONSERINA' – a mesa da Sonserina levantou-se e explodiu em palmas. Todos conheciam o sobrenome Malfoy, fosse pela 2ª Guerra Bruxa ou pela empresa multinacional que pertencia a Draco – 'E uma sonserina legítima' – completou o objeto esfarrapado.

Charlie sorriu torto, vitoriosa, e caminhou para a imponente mesa da Sonserina.

~"~

Charlotte estava sendo a nova sensação sonserina. Todos na mesa queriam saber sobre o pai dela, que foi de Comensal da Morte a herói no fim da guerra, depois do julgamento. Além de tudo, era neta de Severo Snape, outro herói de guerra que recebera um memorando em Hogwarts quando o episódio completou dez anos.

Sua mãe, Serena Malfoy, também se tornara uma Auror conhecida após coordenar as missões mais difíceis de Harry Potter. Ela sempre estava nos jornais, informando o padecer dos Aurores sobre assassinos e tragédias.

Charlie era dona, além de tudo, de uma beleza rara e portava-se como uma lady. Era demais para uma garota de onze anos.

'-Charlotte, você conhece os Potter? Vimos você no trem com eles.' – um terceiranista inquiriu. Harry Potter passara a ser admirado em todas as casas depois da Guerra Bruxa e seus anos como o melhor auror do Ministério da Magia.

'-Ela é uma amiga da família' – informou alvo, sorrindo, da outra ponta da mesa, em seu lugar junto aos quintanistas – 'A queridinha dos meus pais.' – disse e piscou um olho para a menina.

Charlie ruborizou ligeiramente.

O estardalhaço que a fala de Alvo gerou, porém, fez com que ninguém notasse.

Charlotte Malfoy tinha começado com o pé direito.

~"~

Thomas observava tudo na mesa da Grifinória. Era deveras popular agora, no segundo ano, mas esforçara-se ao máximo durante o ano anterior para adquirir essa posição. Charlie não precisara. Estava lá, em plena mesa sonserina, sendo mimada e exaltada por alunos mais velhos.

Aquilo simplesmente não era justo!

Lembrava-se de seu primeiro dia lá, em Hogwarts. Os veteranos tinham rido da cara dele e o forçado a usar seu nome do meio.

Ia acabar com a graça de Charlotte, de um jeito ou de outro.

Era o primeiro dia do ano letivo no castelo. Os alunos estavam fervorosos contando as novidades e apreciando os novos materiais, confusos com as escadas e salas. Charlie não era diferente. Não conhecia ninguém de seu ano e nem chegara a conhecer as garotas que dividiam o dormitório com ela.

O material da garota estava arrumado numa bolsa de mão e ela tinha o cronograma das aulas nas mãos, franzindo de leve o cenho ao tentar lembrar onde se situava cada sala. Entrou em um corredor abarrotado de estudantes, arrependendo-se depois. Odiava multidões.

Esbarrou em Thomas Zabini e amaldiçoou os sete infernos em sua cabeça. Justo ele.

'-Desculpa, Tom.' – murmurou e fez menção de seguir para sua aula, quando o garoto o puxou de volta, pelo braço.

'-Da próxima vez tenha mais cuidado' – rosnou – '_Charliezinha_.' – continuou, com desgosto na voz.

'-Ei, Nate, você conhece essa primeiranista?' – um colega grifinório inquiriu, interessado na loirinha.

'-É afilhada dos meus pais' –retorquiu – 'Mas não se preocupem, não vamos encontra-la de novo' – completou para os amigos.

Charlie franziu o nariz.

'-Nate?' – puxou Tom pelo braço – 'Quem é Nate?' – perguntou, confusa.

'-Eu. Aqui eu sou Nate, tá? Não me chame de Tom.' – disse, ríspido.

'-Da onde surgiu...?' – começou, sendo interrompida pelo garoto.

'-É meu nome do meio. Nathaniel.'

'-Por que você mudaria...?' – Tom interrompeu-a novamente.

'-Não importa. Só basta saber que aqui é Nate. Não existe mais Tom; e você não me conhece.'

Charlie soltou-o, franziu o nariz com nojo e seguiu seu rumo. Thomas era a pessoa mais idiota que conhecia.

Consultou o delicado relógio de pulso. Chegaria atrasada em Transfiguração, sua primeira aula. Ótimo.

Abriu com receio a porta da sala de Minerva McGonagall, esperando entrar sorrateiramente. A porta, contrariando suas expectativas, rangeu alto. Suspirou. Que dia.

'-Srta. Malfoy?' – Minerva direcionou a atenção a ela – 'Vou precisar tirar pontos da sua Casa no primeiro dia de aula?' – inquiriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas finas.

'-Perdões, prof. McGonagall.' – a loirinha disse, baixo – 'Eu me confundi com as escadas para a Torre da Grifinória.' – mentiu, encarando inocentemente a professora.

'-Está bem' – Minerva concordou, indicando o lado sonserino da sala – ' Mas que não se repita, Srta.'

Charlie concordou e encontrou um lugar vago numa das fileiras do meio, ao lado de uma garota morena de olhos verdes.

'-Continuem suas tarefas' – ordenou a professora – 'Srta. Sparkle, por favor, oriente a Srta. Malfoy' – acenou, os oclinhos quadrados ajeitados na ponta do nariz.

'-Olá' – cumprimentou Charlie – 'Charlotte Malfoy' – ofereceu uma pequena mão enluvada.

'-Alanna Sparkle' – a sonserina, com a mão cheia de anéis prateados, aceitou a mão oferecida com um sorriso selvagem.

A morena, então, explicou o que a professora desejava que eles fizessem na primeira aula. Quando as duas acabaram o dever, Alanna tinha diversas perguntas à Charlie.

'-Tudo o que dizem sobre seus pais é verdade, Charlotte?' – inquiriu a sonserina ao seu lado, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

'-Depende do que dizem sobre os meus pais, Alanna.' – ela respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo.

'-É Anna. Ninguém me chama de Alanna.' – comentou, dando de ombros – 'Sua mãe parece ser incrível. Sempre vejo as participações dela no Profeta Diário. Também quero ser uma Auror.' – disse a última sentença baixinho, sonhadora.

'-Ela _é_ incrível. Também é verdade que ela foi a única sonserina a lutar na Segunda Guerra Bruxa, sem meu avô saber.' – contou, os olhos azuis brilhando de admiração.

'-E seu pai?' – inquiriu, curiosa – 'Ele foi um Comensal? Ou só o pai dele?'

'-Meus pais não gostam muito de falar da Guerra. Mas já me contaram que meu pai foi espião de Dumbledore, para poder ficar com a minha mãe.' – sorriu, deixando evidenciar a falta de contato com aquele assunto.

'-Deve ser maravilhoso ter pais heróis de guerra... Imagino as histórias que eles devem te contar!'

'-Bem, hoje eles são pessoas completamente normais.' – Charlie encolheu os ombros – 'Nenhum deles me conta muitas histórias sobre a Guerra, ou algo antes do meu nascimento. Dizem que eu ainda sou muito nova para saber. Acho que as coisas que eles viveram são mais sérias do que a gente pensa.' – admitiu com certeza tristeza na voz.

Alanna concordou, dando de ombros.

'-E como sua família te chama?' – perguntou mais uma vez, tomada pela curiosidade dos onze anos – 'Charlie?' – tentou, sorrindo.

Charlotte pensou em Tom debochando dela mais cedo. _Charliezinha_. Aquele apelido ridículo ecoou na sua cabeça. Thomas mudara. Ela não poderia mudar usando o apelido carinhoso da infância. Já não mais queria ser aquela garotinha.

'-Lola. Todos me chamam de Lola.' – respondeu, sorrindo incerta.

'-Lola?' – Anna testou – 'Bacana.'

Charlotte acabara de ganhar um novo apelido.

~"~

'-Lola, com quem você vai à festa de Halloween?' – perguntou um terceiranista corvinal, sorrindo de lado para a garota mais nova.

'-Ninguém que te interesse, Lionel.' – ela lançou-lhe um olhar provocativo e um sorriso vitorioso, passando por ele.

O garoto virou-se para admirá-la ir.

'-A sério, Lola, com quem você vai?' – Alanna juntou-se à loira no corredor, ocupada com um horóscopo trouxa.

'-Eu não sei ainda. Acho que vou sozinha. Nenhum dos garotos que me convidou me agrada.' – franziu de leve o nariz, exatamente como a mãe fazia.

'-Então nenhum garoto de nenhuma Casa até o quarto ano te agrada, Lola.' – Anna riu, começando a andar de costas para encarar a amiga nos olhos.

'-Talvez eu acabe indo com o Sam. Ele é o melhor.' – a loira deu de ombros, sem estar plenamente satisfeita.

'-Sam?' – Alanna franziu o cenho, sem se recordar do garoto. Charlotte jurava que a amiga logo, logo tropeçaria em algo ao andar de costas e ler os pergaminhos ao mesmo tempo.

'-Samuel O'Connor. Grifinória. Segundo ano. Moreno, sorriso meigo.' – Charlie descreveu, enumerando nos dedos.

'-Ah, sim!' – exclamou a morena, interessadíssima no Astral do Dia, o nariz enterrado nas páginas amareladas.

Charlotte Malfoy trajava um vestido cor de chumbo que lhe ressaltava a brancura. Os ombros ossudos estavam expostos de leve e o pescoço estava coberto por pequenas pedras de ônix, num manto de brilho negro.

Os cabelos – normalmente lisos – caíam em cachos graciosos e ingênuos. Os sapatos de boneca eram prateados, compondo o visual de boa dama das trevas.

Adentrara o Salão Princiapal ricamente decorado para o Halloween com O'Connor ao seu encalço. Era a primeira festa que eles presenciavam no castelo. Alanna vinha logo atrás, puxando o par – um lufa-lufa do segundo ano – pela mão, animada.

Charlie dançava rodeada de amigos de diversas Casas, mas os sonserinos eram os predominantes entre o grupo. Sam a acompanhava, entusiasmado, fazendo com que a loira se divertisse horrores.

Thomas Zabini enfezava-se no outro canto do salão, uma taça de ponche de abóbora na mão.

'-Ela é ridícula' – exclamou alto demais, fazendo com que seus colegas grifinórios ouvissem.

'-Quem, Nate?' – um dos amigos que estava próximo ao moreno inquiriu.

'-A Malfoy.' – cuspiu o nome, com escárnio.

'-Ela é bem bonita. Deve ser a garota mais bonita do primeiro ano. Isso com certeza. Uma das mais bonitas do castelo.' – pontuou, com toda a erudição de uma criança de doze anos.

'-Argh' – bufou Zabini.

'-Na verdade, foi Sam quem trouxe Lola para a festa. Foi realmente sortudo.' – um outro colega comentou, observando o referido casal a dança no centro do salão.

'-Lola?' – Thomas inquiriu, entojado, sem entender e nem dar muita atenção.

'-Lola Malfoy. De quem mais estamos falando?' – o mesmo colega respondeu, sem entender.

Então agora Charlie era _Lola_? E Tom não podia nem sequer desmascará-la sem que todos soubessem que _Nate_ também não era seu nome usual. Grande merda de dragão!

'-O'Connor a trouxe?' – inquiriu, carrancudo – 'Por que raios?'

'-Nate, _todos_ os garotos até o quarto ano que se dão ao respeito convidaram Lola. Sam é um tremendo de um sortudo.' – contou um garoto loiro, sem entender a reação do amigo.

Thomas deixou o copo sobre a mesa em que estivera encostado e saiu, focando no casal na pista de dança, sem ao menos trocar mais alguma palavra com os amigos. Charlie o estava provocando.

'-Charlie' – rosnou Tom, para que somente ela ouvisse, puxando a garota pelo braço.

'-Ei, cara, o que você está fazendo? Lola é meu par. Estamos dançando.' – Sam entrou na frente da garota, fazendo com que Tom soltasse o braço dela.

'-Será que eu posso conversar com a _Lola_? Cinco minutos' – pediu polidamente, Charlie percebendo o claro deboche em sua voz.

Sam olhou-o de cima a baixo e saiu da frente.

'-Eu já volto, Sam. Dá tempo de tomar uma água.' – prometeu Charlie, piscando um olho azul para ele.

'-O que você quer, Tom?' – esbravejou ela, assim que estavam em um canto afastado dos demais.

'-Por que você está me provocando? O que você quer?' – perguntou nervosamente.

O rosto delicado de Charlotte se torceu em desgosto.

'-Do que você está falando? Ficou louco?' – retorquiu, sem entender aonde o garoto queria chegar.

'-O'Connor é um dos meus melhores amigos, Charlie. Pelas barbas de Merlin, você escolheu ele só para me mostrar o quanto você é popular?'

'-Zabini, isso não tem absolutamente _nada_ a ver com você. Eu nem sabia que Sam era um dos seus colegas, francamente. Entenda de uma vez por todas: eu não ligo para você. Nem um pouco. Não desde que você declarou uma falsa amizade na frente dos nossos pais.' – cuspiu, enjoada, torcendo o nariz.

Charlie ia saindo, quando Thomas perguntou alto.

'-Então por que ele?'

Ela recuou alguns passos, respirando fundo para se acalmar.

'-Sam foi o único que foi realmente legal comigo. Ele estava me convidando 'pra valer, não apenas para me ter ao lado dele e poder mostrar para os outros. Vir com ele foi a melhor coisa que já fiz.' - explicou calmamente, porém o entojo nunca deixando seu semblante.

Ao acabar a explicação, deu as costas ao moreno e voltou para a pista de dança. O'Connor a esperava com uma taça de ponche em cada mão, oferecendo uma a ela. Thomas não se moveu e ficou assistindo enquanto os dois recomeçavam a dançar.


	3. Inimizades

**N/A: **Galerinha, estou de volta! Desta vez sem mais vestibulares pela frente... A inspiração que anda difícil de vir!

Quero que vocês me deixem opiniões, por favor! Quero saber se a história está tomando o rumo esperado.. Se vocês esperavam mais da continuação de Love's Ways... Todas essas coisas.

Espero que curtam ;)

* * *

**Capítulo III - Inimizades**

Terceiro ano de Thomas Zabini. Campo de quadribol de Hogwarts.

'-O que _ela_ está fazendo no campo, James?' – bradou o garoto mais novo, inclinando a vassoura para descer ao chão, junto ao capitão da Grifinória.

'-Charlie?' – ele sorriu de lado ao responder, apontando com a cabeça para a única presença feminina no machista time sonserino.

'-Sim! Ela é nova demais! E uma _garota_!' – argumentou, revoltado,

'-Ela tem idade suficiente para jogar em Hogwarts' – deu de ombros, apanhando a vassoura do chão e olhando enquanto o time todo da sonserina pairava sob sua cabeça – 'E aparentemente você nunca viu sua tia Serena jogando, garoto.' – James fez piada.

'-Tia Serena joga bem, eu sei. Charlie não! Ela nunca jogou!'

'-Não foi o que pareceu no último fim de semana do verão, quando ela e Lily jogaram contra Alvo e eu. É bom você tomar cuidado, goleiro, porque se ela jogar tão bem como artilheira quanto pareceu, essa partida vai ser acirrada. ' – o mais velho deu tapinhas nas costas do rapaz e jogou a vassoura sobre os ombros, indo ter com o resto do time.

Thomas bufou.

Depois da devida apresentação do time sonserino daquele ano, Charlotte desceu ao gramado junto aos demais. O time grifinório estava apreensivo do outro lado do campo. A garota foi até um dos bancos próximos à abertura que levava aos vestiários, descansando a vassoura e prendendo os cabelos lisos e platinados num rabo alto.

Quando ela colocava suas luvinhas de quadribol verde musgo, Thomas aproximou-se. Charlie revirou os olhos, sabendo o que viria.

'-O que você está fazendo aqui, sua sonserina de araque?' – ele gritou, apontando o indicador contra o peito da garota.

'-O mesmo que você. Jogando quadribol.'

'-Você não joga. Nunca jogou. Você nunca, nunca mesmo seria aceita para o time de Hogwarts. Quanto seu pai pagou para você estar aqui, Charlie?' – ele bradou, irritado, a fúria mostrada nos olhos azuis escuros.

'-Para sua informação, minha mãe me ensinou, Zabini. Eu não jogava porque Narcisa acha deselegante para uma garota jogar quadribol. Resolvi não ligar' – ela deu de ombros, o olhar primeiro chateado com a afirmação do ex-colega e depois cinza de raiva – '_Tio Blaise_ terá que pagar para você continuar no time depois de hoje!' – ela berrou, já saindo – 'Ah' – virou-se, lembrando de algo – '_Charlie_ é só para a família e amigos íntimos. É _Lola_ pra você.' – nisso subiu na vassoura preta e tomou altitude em frações de segundo, impressionando Thomas.

O garoto gemeu de raiva, jogando furiosamente a reluzente vassoura de nogueira polida no chão.

~"~

O fim do jogo foi desastroso para a Grifinória. Charlotte, veloz como uma águia, marcara vários pontos para a Sonserina, mas o jogo acabou somente quando o apanhador sonserino, Michael Linner, alcançou o pomo de ouro, garantindo a vitória.

Até Serena e Draco Malfoy tinham ido presenciar a abertura do campeonato entre as Casas, não querendo perder o primeiro jogo da herdeira. Severo Snape também estava lá, ocupando um lugar de honra junto à Diretora, marcando sua presença ilustre de único herói sonserino de guerra em Hogwarts.

Charlie desceu contente de sua vassoura após o término do jogo. Se ela já era cobiçada antes, agora levava a população masculina de Hogwarts à loucura com as manobras ágeis de sua vassoura.

Tom reparava que mesmo após duas horas e meia de jogo, Charlotte ainda parecia uma boneca de porcelana, descendo graciosamente ao chão e tirando as luvas de couro de dragão tingido de verde.

Severo reparara no mesmo. Ele também apercebeu-se dos olhares e comentários masculinos direcionados à sua neta. Charlotte era como Alexandra.

Serena era tão linda quanto a mãe fora e quanto a filha era agora, mas não tinha o brilho e o carisma delas. Essa parte ela reservara apenas para Draco. Já Charlotte e Alexandra fulguravam; todo aquele brilho não cabia nelas, se derramava.

Charlie batera nas mãos de todo o time sonserino, Alvo Potter sendo o último, em comemoração para depois ser abraçada por uma Alanna extremamente entusiasmada com o jogo, vestida toda de prata e verde – com direito até à sombra nas cores nas pálpebras e diversas pulseiras combinando nos braços.

'-Parabéns, parabéns, parabéns!' – comemorou a morena, animada – 'Ah, Lola, olha a cara de dó do James. Acho que terei que ir lá consolá-lo.' – brincou, suspirando ao admirar o capitão grifinório.

'-James? James Potter, Anna?' – Charlie franziu o nariz. James parecera sempre um irmão mais velho, não um garoto a ser cobiçado.

'-Ele é tão charmoso! E joga tão bem... E é tão inteligente...' – a loira sorriu e deixou uma Alanna a suspirar, empurrando-a para que ficasse junto ao grupo sonserino que comemorava.

Charlie aproximou-se, então, dos pais, que a abraçaram, orgulhosos.

'-Eu disse que você podia fazer isso, Charlie' – Serena abaixou os olhos para mirar os da filha, piscando e sorrindo de lado para a loira.

'-Ela é uma Malfoy, amor. Ela pode fazer o que quiser.' – Draco disse em contrapartida.

As duas reviraram os olhos com a costumeira sentença.

'-O vovô veio?' – inquiriu, tentando esconder a expectativa.

'-É claro que veio. Ele vai nos encontrar daqui a pouco. Minerva precisava falar com ele antes.' – a mãe respondeu, mantendo o sorriso de lado.

Charlotte sorriu fino e acompanhou os pais até os jardins de Hogwarts.

'-Aquela guinada com a vassoura foi incrível, Lola!' – um sonserino do quarto ano cumprimentou-a com tapinhas nas costas.

'-A família dela é amiga de Potter. Ela deve ter aprendido quabribol com eles. Aquela guinada _definitivamente_ é coisa do Potter.' – Charlie ouviu outro quartanista responder.

'-Lola?' – Serena inquiriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha para a filha.

'-É como eles me chamam aqui, mamãe.' – explicou e Draco deu de ombros, sorrindo para a esposa.

A alguns passos da porta que levava ao Salão Principal, um enfezado Thomas Zabini passou por eles, agarrando desajeitadamente a vassoura pela mão.

'-Ei, Tommy' – Draco falou alto, segurando o garoto pela capa das vestes.

'-E aí, tio Draco' – cumprimentou de mau grado, a cara fechada em uma carranca – 'Tia Serena'

'-Tom, desmanche esse bico. Vocês ainda têm uma temporada inteira para ganhar.' – aconselhou Serena, olhando sério para o afilhado.

'-E é bom que não entrem muitas goles nos seus aros, rapazinho, porque fui eu que te ensinei a jogar quadribol!' – Draco cutucou-o, arrancando um sorrisinho do menino.

'-Ben não veio ver o jogo? Eliza pediu para que eu desse uma espiada nele.' – Serena explicou – 'Sabe como é, é o primeiro ano dele, vocês estão em casas diferentes...' – ela piscou um olho para Tom.

'-Ela deve estar surtando.' – ele revirou os olhos.

'-Você pode ter certeza que está, Tommy' – Draco brincou, levando um cutucão de Serena.

'-Ben deve estar na biblioteca' – o irmão mais velho respondeu – 'Ele não pareceu muito interessado quando falei sobre o jogo.'

'-Vou dar uma olhada, então. Se eu não achá-lo, diga que sua mãe mandou um beijo.'

'-Pode deixar, tia Serena' – ele concordou, ainda enfezado – 'Tchau, tio Draco.'

'-Não esqueça dos aros, Tommy' – Draco brincou, dando tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do afilhado.

'-Por que você está com essa carinha de rabo-córneo húngaro, princesa?' – o loiro inquiriu, segurando o queixo da filha e imitando o biquinho dela.

'-Ele é ridículo. Nem sei porque vocês dão tanta atenção à ele.' – ela bufou, cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar do pai.

Draco ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas loiras como as da filha.

'-Vocês ainda estão brigando, Charlie?' – Draco fez mais uma pergunta, olhando com uma pitada de preocupação para a loirinha.

'-Thomas é um imbecil. Não sei como já pude ser amiga dele.'

'-O que ele disse para você, Charlie?' – foi a vez de Serena de inquirir, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Charlotte parecia indecisa ao responder. Ela ameaçou falar e fechou a boca. Serena encarou-a, induzindo a garota a contar.

'-Gritou comigo porque entrei para o time de Quadribol' – Serena revirou os olhos ante a fala da menina – 'E disse que papai só podia ter pagado para que eu entrasse.'

Draco crispou os lábios e ficou púrpura repentinamente.

'-Vou ter é que pagar para sair de Askaban depois de ter azarado um grifinóriozinho até a morte!' – bradou ele – 'Zabini imbecil. Quem ele pensa que é para falar desse jeito com a minha filha?'

Serena segurou-a pelo colarinho, impedindo-o de ir atrás do afilhado.

'-Draco, acalme-se. Eles são crianças.' – Draco calou ante ao olhar ameaçador que recebia da esposa – 'E Charlie' – mudou o foco do olhar para a filha de braços cruzados ao lado deles, sem soltar as vestes do loiro – 'Tommy é nosso afilhado, é da família. Nós gostamos dele assim como o Tio Blaise e a Tia Eliza gostam de você.' – a careta de Charlotte se intensificou – 'Vocês não precisam ser melhores amigos, querida. Eu entendo que você está chateada – e com razão. Mas respire fundo e pense na tia Eliza. Nós não vamos querer que ela fique chateada, vamos?' – arqueou tipicamente a sobrancelha esquerda para filha, após a calma explicação.

'-Confie em mim, mamãe, eu tenho paciência até demais. Se eu não tivesse, já o teria azarado até que virasse um hipogrifo depois desse ano no castelo.' – ela revirou os olhos azuis com desanimo.

Draco riu, mais calmo, sendo solto pela esposa.

'-Essa é minha garota!' – ele apertou Charlotte pelos ombros. A loirinha o acompanhou no riso.

Serena os admirou juntos. Tão parecidos.

'-Tente ter o mínimo possível de confrontos com Tommy, filha' – a mãe recomendou, segurando uma das mãos delicadas da garota.

'-Mas não deixe ele te ofender, Charlie!' – completou Draco – 'Você sabe como dar um jeito, eu sei. Em todo caso, me mande uma coruja se necessário e o papai vem até aqui e...'

'-Você não faz nada, Draco' – a mulher interrompeu-o – 'Eles são crianças. Deixe que eles se resolvam. Você já é muito crescido para se meter nessas briguinhas.' – ela revirou os olhos. Charlie abafava o riso.

'-Eu não vou deixar Thomas tirar sarro da minha filha!'

'-Eu tenho certeza que Charlotte sabe bem se defender, amor.' – Serena desviou o olhar para mais ao longe, um sorrisinho se formando em seus lábios – 'E olhe lá. Seu avô está vindo.'

Charlotte sorriu abertamente indo ao encontro de Severo Snape.

'-Charlotte' – cumprimentou o homem, abraçando a neta – 'Você foi brilhante.'

'-Olá, vovô' – ela o abraçou de volta – 'Você achou?'

'-Certamente. Você colocou aqueles grifinórios no lugar deles.' – elogiou-a a seu modo, contemplando a garota.

Ela deu um sorrisinho presunçoso em resposta.

'-Adorei que todos vocês tenham vindo me ver' – ela confidenciou, olhando de lado para os pais.

'-Nós não perderíamos por nada, Charlie.' – garantiu Draco afagando os cabelos da menina.

Severo assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com o genro.

'-O quão brava vovó ainda está?' – inquiriu a loirinha a Severo Snape, os olhos culpados.

Severo revirou os olhos, negando com a cabeça – 'Ela não está brava de verdade, Charlie. Só não quis dar o braço a torcer ao vir. Você sabe que Narcisa é tão teimosa quanto você.' – ele garantiu, oferecendo um sorriso fino para ela, trazendo a neta para si num abraço de lado que confirmava suas palavras.

Charlotte deu um suspiro aliviado.

'-Despeça-se de seu avô, Charlie' – recomendou Serena – 'porque nós todos temos que ir para casa. Tenho certeza de que a senhorita também precisa descansar para as aulas de amanhã.'

'-Ah, mamãe. Já?' – Charlie fez manha, bufando tristonha.

'-Sim, querida. Parabéns de novo pela partida. Você foi incrível!' – a mãe parabenizou, sorrindo o costumeiro sorriso de lado para a loirinha, abraçando-a – 'E eu tenho certeza de que tem uma festa acontecendo nas masmorras. Você não quer perde-la, não é mesmo?' – confidenciou a mulher aos ouvidos da filha.

Charlie sorriu fino de volta.

'-Vou sentir saudade, mamãe.' – Charlotte abraçou-a novamente e Serena depositou um beijinho nos cabelos platinados da filha.

'-Tchau, papai' – a garota partiu para os braços do pai, que a abraçou apertado.

'-Tchau, querida.' – Draco sorriu fino espelhando a filha. Charlie beijou-o na bochecha. – 'O feriado do Natal chegará antes que o tempo para realmente sentir saudade' – brincou, afagando os cabelos da herdeira.

'-Falando no feriado, papai, mamãe, vocês se importariam se eu levasse uma amiga para passar alguns dias em casa entre o Natal e o Ano Novo?'

'-Absolutamente não, Charlie. Fique à vontade.' – concordou Serena, sendo apoiada por Draco.

Por fim, Severo Snape despediu-se da neta, já sentindo falta dela. Quando Charlie partira para Hogwarts, não fora apenas a Mansão de Wiltshire que ficara vazia. Narcisa e Severo também sentiam imensa falta de Charlotte visitando-os em Hampshire quase todos os dias.

'-Cuide-se, Charlie.' – recomendou o avô, sorrindo de leve para ela. A garota sorriu fino de volta e os assistiu enquanto andavam até os portões de Hogwarts, despedindo-se de McGonagall no meio do caminho. De lá iriam até Hogsmeade e depois via Floo para casa da lareira do Três Vassouras.

Chegaram na lareira de Hampshire, tomando um chá antes que Draco e Serena voltassem para casa e falando sobre o assunto que estava sempre na roda: Charlotte.

Serena simplesmente adorava toda aquela família e aquele carinho que havia sempre em torno de Charlotte. A garotinha merecia tudo aquilo. Tudo que Serena não tivera.

Ao contrário da mãe, Charlie tinha ambos os pais, os avós, os padrinhos, a família de Alexia e a família de Potter, todos sempre ali, bajulando-a desde que nascera. Para Serena, era a melhor coisa que ela poderia deixar à filha.

Os olhos de Narcisa brilharam quando foi informada sobre o êxito da neta na partida do dia, mas ela nada disse. Serena, afinal, sabia o quanto a sogra amava Charlotte.

Aparataram, Draco e Serena, para Wiltshire, abraçados. A mulher preferia que fosse assim sempre que possível. Ele passava o braço protetoramente pela cintura da esposa, também gostando mais daquela posição. Ela deitou a cabeça num dos ombros do marido, pensando no presente que ganhara do destino enquanto Draco os aparatava para casa.

~"~

'-Charlie, sua amiguinha está aqui' – chamou Draco, recebendo Alanna Sparkle no hall da Mansão enquanto a garota limpava o resto de fuligem que saíra com ela da lareira dos Malfoy.

Charlotte desceu as pomposas escadarias de mármore animada. Seria, finalmente, um feriado legal, um feriado que Thomas não estragaria.

'-Anna!' – deu um gritinho típico de menininhas da idade delas. Alanna correu ao encontro da amiga.

Abraçaram-se.

Draco estralara os dedos e um elfo aparecera para levar a mala da visitante para o quarto de Charlotte.

'-Papai, esta é Alanna Sparkle, minha amiga e colega de dormitório.' – apresentou devidamente a amiga, como fora ensinada por Narcisa, sendo uma boa Malfoy.

'-Prazer, Srta. Sparkle.' – Draco ofereceu uma mão, simpático – 'Já fiz negócios com a família Sparkle, na Irlanda. Será algum parente seu?' – lembrou o loiro, pensativo.

'-Meu pai, Sr. Malfoy. Ele também tem grandes empresas, mas ficam restritas à Irlanda e ao País de Gales.' – contou com firmeza, sorrindo ao finalmente conhecer Draco Malfoy.

'-Vamos, Anna, vamos achar a minha mãe' – a loirinha puxou a amiga pelo braço, deixando o pai lendo o Profeta Diário na sala de estar.

Serena foi encontrada no quarto andar da Ala Principal da mansão, numa área de lazer climatizada com magia para o inverno, acomodada, de biquíni, numa grande jacuzzi de madeira, admirando a paisagem invernal pela parede de vidro que as separava da neve lá fora.

'-Olá, meninas!' – exclamou, sorrindo – 'Vejo que sua amiga já chegou, Charlie.'

'-Sim, mamãe.' – Charlotte sorriu.

'-Eu sou Alanna Sparkle, Sra. Malfoy.' – apresentou-se a garotinha de cachos castanhos.

'-É um prazer, Alanna' – Serena sorriu – 'Por que vocês não vão colocar um biquíni e me acompanham? Eu vou adorar ouvir as histórias sobre Hogwarts.' – Serena sugeriu e as duas, rapidamente, desceram ao segundo andar daquela Ala, onde se situava o quarto da loira.

Charlie separou um biquíni para ela e mais alguns para que a amiga escolhesse.

'-Lola' – a garota não respondeu – 'Lola' – Alanna tentou de novo.

'Ahn, sim, Anna?' – respondeu, separando chinelos que combinavam com as peças de banho.

'-Seus pais te chamam de _Charlie_. Por que me disse que te chamavam de _Lola_?' – quis saber, desconfiada.

Charlie suspirou, largando os biquínis e os sapatos num canto perto do closet.

'-Todo mundo sempre me chamou de Charlie, Anna' – confessou, sentando no chão de braços cruzados. Alanna acompanhou-a – 'Mamãe, papai, meus avós, meu padrinhos, o tio Harry... Todo mundo.'

'-Você resolveu simplesmente trocar de apelido?' – inquiriu a amiga, os olhos verdes curiosos.

'-Você conhece o idiota do Zabini' – Alanna aquiesceu, o sobrolho franzido – 'Ele é afilhado dos meus pais.'

'-Você trocou de apelido por conta de um idiota qualquer?' – os olhos da garota estavam arregalados de surpresa e curiosidade, interrompendo a amiga.

'-Não, Anna.' – Charlie suspirou, esfregando as delicadas mãos brancas, parecendo uma boneca de porcelana – 'Tom e eu éramos melhores amigos. Ele era minha pessoa preferida no mundo todo.' – contou, a ingenuidade infantil deixando-se evidenciar.

'-Tom? Achei que estávamos falando do Nate Zabini.' – a morena estranhou, pensativa.

'-É o mesmo, Anna. Ele resolveu, de repente, que ele tinha crescido, que eu era _pirralha_ demais para ser amiga dele e que agora ele se chamava _Nate_.' – Charlie contou com desgosto – 'Nathaniel é o nome do meio do Tom.'

'-Uau' – Alanna exclamou surpresa – 'Então você resolveu mudar de nome também?'

Os olhos azuis de Charlotte repentinamente adquiriram um tom cinza triste e o sorriso de deboche se desmanchou.

'-Tom tirou sarro de mim no primeiro dia de aula. Eu simplesmente previ que logo, logo a escola toda estaria me chamando de _Charliezinha _e agi rápido.' – informou à amiga, magoada.

'-E por que Nate não te desmentiu? Se ele estava tentando tirar sarro de você, poderia ter feito isso, certo?' – perguntou, preocupada com a reação de Charlie à menção de Zabini.

'-Porque se ele o tivesse feito, a farsa do _Nate_ acabava também.' – ela deu de ombros.

'-Eu gosto de _Lola_, se você quer saber. E é apenas um outro apelido para o seu nome.' – consolou Alanna, dando um sorrisinho contido.

'-Eu não gosto de ter sido obrigada a usá-lo. Aquele Zabini idiota...' – lágrimas se formaram em torno dos brilhantes olhos azuis de Charlie.

'-Ei, Lola, não chore...' – pediu a amiga, preocupada – 'Ele não vale a pena.'

'-Eu não ligo pra ele hoje, Anna, juro que não' – Charlotte secou as lágrimas com as pontinhas dos dedos – 'Mas é que nós éramos tão amigos... Ele me traiu.' – a loira suspirou, os ombros tremendo.

Alanna abraçou-a, confortando-a e tentando entender o relacionamento tumultuado entre Lola e Nate.

'-Nós passávamos todos os verões juntos na França, a minha família e a dele. Num dos verões mamãe teve trabalho extra e não pudemos ir... Então tudo mudou.' - contou, mirando a madeira do chão.

A morena nada disse, apenas puxou a amiga para outro abraço carinhoso.

'-Esqueça o Zabini. Você pode ser quem você quiser. _Charlie_ ou _Lola_, não importa. E você escolheu ser a _Lola_ em Hogwarts.' – Alanna argumentou.

Trocaram olhares confidentes. Eram mesmo melhores amigas.

~"~

Alanna acabara sendo convidada a ficar para a festa de Ano Novo da Mansão Malfoy, uma tradição que Draco e Serena deixaram que Narcisa mantesse.

A sogra, como sempre, era quem organizava tudo e garantia que a celebração fosse sempre considerada a festa do ano. Aquele ano não foi diferente. Tudo estava absolutamente impecável.

Alanna estava acostumada ao luxo; a família era deveras rica, mas aquela pompa toda ela não conhecia. Além de ricos, os Malfoy eram absolutamente tradicionais. Uma verdadeira família bruxa, possuidores de títulos, elfos domésticos, seções em livros de genealogia dentro da História da Magia. Estava encantada.

Charlie vestia um maravilhoso vestido de organza branco que deixava nus os ombros ossudos, trabalhado no busto, rodado e curto. Sapatos de boneca prateados nos pés com direito a um salto mínimo. A mãe adornara, ainda, os cabelos da herdeira com uma tiara prata reluzente trabalhada em flores cheias de detalhe.

A amiga, por sua vez, tinha mandado vir de sua casa, na Irlanda, uma saia rodada feita de inúmeros paetês prateados combinada a uma blusinha de seda bordada e estilizada de um violeta berrante – a mesma cor das sapatilhas. Ela explicara que seu horóscopo bruxo tinha lhe informado que aquela era a cor que melhor lhe serviria na passagem de ano.

Charlie rira das convicções da amiga, mas estava acostumada à elas e aceitou sem questionar muito.

Alanna esperara, de início, uma cerimônia mais intimista, mas assim que ela e Charlotte desceram as escadarias para o hall da casa – que as levaria até a Ala Sul, a parte reservada a confraternizações, ficou boquiaberta. Todas as pessoas influentes do mundo bruxo tinham sido convidadas.

Serena não fazia sala para nenhuma delas. Era mais Snape que Malfoy. Deixava a recepção, também, ao encargo da sogra. Ela permitira que Narcisa organizasse quantas festas quisesse, desde que fosse na ala social da mansão. Afinal, a casa agora era de Serena e ela manteria a privacidade de sua família.

A ruiva reunira seu pai, Blaise e Eliza Zabini e os Potter num canto mais reservado, onde pudessem conversar sem o furor da festa.

Quando as garotas juntaram-se ao núcleo familiar de Charlotte, Alanna quase não podia se conter – o que significava, sorrir loucamente e apertar o braço da amiga inúmeras vezes. A família Potter toda estava lá, inclusive James, cinco anos mais velho que elas.

'-Sossega, Anna!' – recomendou Charlie, entredentes.

'-Nós podemos falar com ele?' – os olhos da morena brilharam – 'Por favor, por favor, por favorzinho, Lola!' – pediu, puxando de leve a saia do vestido da amiga.

Charlie riu do desespero de Alanna.

'-Está bem, está bem' – a morena ia começar a andar na direção dos Potter quando foi puxada nada delicadamente pela loirinha – 'Mas só quando a Lily estiver junto. Precisamos de um motivo.'

Anna concordou com pesar e seguiu a amiga para cumprimentar a família dela.

'-Charlie, meu deus. Você está simplesmente maravilhosa!' – Eliza sorriu maternalmente e acariciou de leve o rosto da afilhada, espantada – 'Blaise, venha aqui.' – chamou o marido, emocionada.

Enquanto Blaise tentava se desvencilhar de cadeiras e garçons, Thomas Zabini adiantou-se, vindo do salão de festas para a área reservada.

'-Manhê' – chamou o garoto.

Elizabeth estava de costas para o filho e ele não conseguia ver direito com quem ela conversava. No momento em que a chamou, porém, Charlotte ergueu delicadamente a cabeça, deixando Thomas pasmo.

Ela era linda, ele admitia internamente. Já a vira arrumada diversas vezes. Nessa ocasião, porém, a garota estava divina. A mesma aparência de boneca combinada ao olhar azul e fugaz e o corpo que ameaçava ganhar curvas.

Thomas até esqueceu-se do que tinha ido perguntar. O queixo cedeu de leve.

'-O que foi, querido? Precisa de alguma coisa?' – Eliza perguntou, solícita, segurando uma das mãos do menino nas suas.

'-Não, não... Eu... Pego sozinho.' – murmurou, sem conseguir tirar os olhos da figura de Charlie que ria abertamente, agora na companhia da amiga e dos Potter.

'-Você conhece a amiguinha de Charlie que está aqui, Tommy? Alanna?' – inquiriu – 'Você devia se enturmar com elas, querido.' – recomendou Eliza, passando a mão pelos fios castanhos do filho.

Tom desconversou e tentou desvencilhar-se da mãe.

'-A propósito, você sabe onde está o seu irmão? Não me diga que tia Serena deu a chave da biblioteca pra ele. De novo.' – inquiriu, furiosa.

'-Não sei, mãe. Deve ter dado. Ben adora a biblioteca da tia Serena.' – resmungou, notando, de repente, a mão de Alvo Potter nas costas de Charlotte.

* * *

**N/A: **E aí? Como estou indo? Estou muito enferrujada? Hahahah

Me contem absolutamente tudo!

Beijo, L.


End file.
